Khezu
|Ailments = (4th Gen) (4th Gen) |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = Motionless gesture and Limping |Signature Move = Flying Electrical Spit |Habitats = Swamp, Old Swamp, Old Jungle, Snowy Mountains, Underground Cave, Unknown Great Forest, Frozen Sea |Monster Size = 1205.0 436.6 |Monster Relations = Red Khezu, Gigginox, Baleful Gigginox |Generation = First }} Khezu is a Flying Wyvern introduced in Monster Hunter. It is known to inhabit subterranean areas and can be encountered at Low, High, and G Ranks. __TOC__ Physiology Khezu are large, pale Wyverns with a flabby, rubbery hide which is constantly kept damp, similar to that of an amphibian. Their tales feature a specialized orifice which bonds to the ground during electrical attacks, and their mouths feature rows of sharp teeth. Spending most of their lives in the dark, Khezu's eyes have regressed greatly, though they make up for this with a superb sense of smell. A layer of fat helps to keep them warm and prolong the time they can spend hunting for food. Khezu are hermaphrodites, which means an individual is both male and female. To reproduce they paralyse a creature and inject their young, known as Whelps. The Whelps grow inside their victim until it dies, or when they are strong enough to leave. Behaviour Although Khezu are cave dwellers, they go out when they please, or when food inside grows too scarce. While a Khezu outside a cave is vulnerable to larger Wyverns like Tigrex, inside caves the Khezu has the advantage. In addition to being unhampered by the dark, they can cling to the ceiling and attack from above. Habitat The Khezu's habitat is often located near active sources of water; some sources claim this is because the water is excellent for conducting electricity into their prey, while others speculate that the Khezu may need the dampness for its moist skin. Other Non-Subspecies Forms Hard Core (HC) Khezu HC Khezu was released, with new attacks; it can now fire multiple ground lightning balls that scattering widely, and fire ground lightning balls upon landing. Sometimes it also covers itself in electricity after performing an electrical ball attack. Finally, it also has another roar, which is much shorter than the first one but paralyzes Earplugs-less hunters for a longer time.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S6kxVF_u5a8 HC Khezu appears to have brownish color on certain parts of its body and big blue veins. It also has new attacks and behaviors. It can create an onslaught of electricity that fatally paralyzes any hunter caught in it while generating short bursts of electricity on its body at the same time so no one will come close. It has been seen that it will perform a new screaming behavior where it rises up tall and screams fast to stun hunters, then quickly performs its shock wave, leaving no escape for the unprepared. One of its most confusing attacks may be when it hovers with a thunder ball in its mouth around a targeted hunter then releases it with pinpoint aim upon landing with a electric barrier at the same time. Game Appearances In-Game Description Notes Category:Monsters Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Thunder Element Monsters Category:Monsters that inflict Paralysis Category:MH4 Monsters